


贫穷的我

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: 真穷人遇到伪穷人，连环套娃！
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 边伯贤/张艺兴, 边兴 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

01

说来可能不会有人相信，张艺兴是在路边捡到边伯贤的。

上完夜校还有一份兼职，张艺兴清理完店铺已经是凌晨一点半，张艺兴几年来已经很熟悉这样的生活，他迎着冷风走在安静的人行道，偶尔旁边的车道会有卡车呼啸而过，又或者是冷清的夜班车。

他走到家大概要三十分钟。

其实有公交车可以直达，但是张艺兴舍不得那两块钱。两天不坐公交车，就多出来一碗素面。

他不爱穿高领的衣服，脖子上总觉得刺得慌，上次看中一条围巾，一问价格竟然要一百多，张艺兴想都不想就转身走了。现在他倒是有些后悔没有跟店主讨价还价了。

大路走个二十分钟，就要拐进小路，他租的房子在老旧的城区里，道路都很狭窄，各种民宅拥挤在一块儿，水泥墙斑驳，青砖也生了青苔，总之，就是很破旧的。

路灯年久失修，嘎吱嘎吱的闪着光，张艺兴走到这里总是有些害怕，那被路灯照的忽明忽暗的小巷，看起来真像是恐怖片里的场景。

张艺兴上一次看恐怖片还是六年前，高二的时候一个同学过生日请全班看电影，他跟着去沾了点光。虽然电影也很恐怖，但是他更多记得的却是身边那个女同学的尖叫声。

他拐进小巷，越往里走越是黑暗，所有的光似乎都被这阴冷的夜晚给吞噬了。

突然，他被什么东西给绊到了脚。

张艺兴的心跳陡然加快，他能听见自己急促的呼吸声，刚刚重拾平衡，腿就被抓住了。

“啊啊啊啊！！！”张艺兴大叫起来，巷子里都是回声，他害怕地乱踢一气，脚尖踢到了某个柔软的地方。

“哎哟！疼死我了！”一个清亮的声线在黑暗中响起。

张艺兴这才放心了些，幸亏不是索命的恶鬼。但是他下一秒又担心起来，不会是连环杀手吧！！

“你你你……是谁？”张艺兴的尾音因为恐惧自动拉高，显得滑稽又可怜。

那个人却不说话了，一阵衣服布料摩擦的窸窣声，似乎是撑着墙站了起来。

张艺兴心里更害怕了，他摸出口袋里的板砖诺基亚老人机，按亮了屏幕。

屏幕发出微弱的幽蓝色的光，照亮了离张艺兴不到十厘米的脸，乱糟糟的头发，下垂眼，极薄的唇瓣，脸上脏兮兮的，像个小乞丐。

“哇！你离我那么近干嘛！”张艺兴倒退两步，拉开距离。

小乞丐露出可怜的表情，又凑近张艺兴，抓住他的手臂：“哥哥……我已经好几天没吃东西了……”

张艺兴想要抽出手臂，那人力气却大的惊人，即便是隔着毛衣也肯定是要留下红印了。

“你、你放开我……你没吃东西关我什么事啊……”

“我爷爷上个星期去世了，他是我最后一个亲人……几天前房子也被收走了……”下垂眼里一下就盈满了泪水，欲落不落，即便是世界上最铁石心肠的人，也会在这样的表情面前动容。

张艺兴咬咬牙，暂且不说这是个他根本不认识的陌生人，他连自己都要养不活了，怎么再养一个啊……而且看他身上的衣服，也不像是穷人家的孩子，大概是离家出走的任性小孩，编了个谎言吧。

他从口袋里摸出十块钱，递给下垂眼，说：“对不起我不能帮你，你拿着这个钱去买点吃的吧……”

“我不要钱……哥哥可以收留我吗？”

“……不能，你快拿着吧，我、我要回家了……”张艺兴把钱硬塞到那人的手里，转身加快脚步。

他身后传来低低的啜泣声。

大概走了十米，张艺兴转过身，走了回去。

“你起来，你在我家住一个晚上，明天就得走，知道吗？”张艺兴努力让自己听起来凶狠一点。

02

又弯弯绕绕好几次，张艺兴才领着小孩到了一个生锈的铁门前。铁门旁边的墙壁上有一盏黯淡的小灯，发出橙黄的光芒，显得居民楼愈发老旧了。

刚才路上他问小孩的名字，支支吾吾半天才说自己叫卞白贤。

这会儿卞白贤正拽着他的书包带子，跟在他身后。

张艺兴拉开铁门，生锈的门轴发出吱吱呀呀的声响，他租的房子就在一楼，上两个台阶就到了。他把钥匙插进锁孔，一旋，门就开了。

卞白贤从张艺兴身后探出头，就看见了小却空荡的客厅。一个灰色的单人沙发，茶几是快递的纸箱，上面放着一袋拆开的泡面，面饼被掰碎，散落在纸箱上，旁边放着《综合英语教程》和《现代大学英语》。墙上挂着一个白色泛黄的时钟。除此之外，客厅再没有其它东西。

张艺兴让卞白贤换上自己的布拖鞋，他自己进房间翻找出夏天的人字拖，套在脚上，老房子没有空调，还漏风，不一会儿张艺兴就脚底冰凉。他走出房间，卞白贤正四处走动。

“咳咳……我家什么也没有，你不用看了……”张艺兴有些窘迫，这样直白地承认自己的贫穷。

卞白贤笑起来，像一只流浪的小狗，他说：“哥哥我不嫌弃你。”

“你快点洗洗吧，时间很晚了。”张艺兴把手里的衣服递给他，带着卞白贤走进了浴室，两个人站在里面连转身都很难。

张艺兴转身，两人间的距离又变成了不到十厘米，他努力忽略卞白贤的呼吸，说道：“先放一下锈水，等到水不发黄了就可以洗了，热水温度也不太高的，你……就将就一下吧。”说完他就转身走出浴室，进了旁边的厨房。

卞白贤刚刚说自己很饿，张艺兴打开空空的冰箱，里面只剩了一个鸡蛋。他叹了口气，拿出来，把汤锅烧上水，放了一把面条，煮开就把鸡蛋打进去，用筷子拨弄，蛋花四散。

张艺兴关火的时候浴室的水声也正好停了，卞白贤打开门，头上还盖着毛巾，他闻到面条的香味，眼睛都亮起来。

“快来吃吧，吃完睡觉。”张艺兴把锅端到客厅，放在纸箱上。

卞白贤坐到他身边，弯下腰吃面。小小的单人沙发此时变得拥挤，卞白贤身上很暖和，张艺兴感到有些尴尬，他站起身，说：“那我去洗澡了。”

03

热水被卞白贤用去不少，张艺兴洗到后面，几乎是在洗冷水澡，他哆嗦着冲干净身上的泡沫，快速擦干身体，套上了睡衣。说是睡衣，也只不过是旧到不能穿出门的衣服而已。

卞白贤已经吃完了，还刷了锅，挂在了墙上，张艺兴走近一看，上面还有洗洁精的泡沫，他失笑，果然不是穷人家的孩子啊。他取下锅，重新刷干净。

放下洗碗布，疲惫感瞬间涌入他的身体，漫长的一天终于走到了尽头。

他走进房间，卞白贤已经很不客气地在他的单人床上躺着了。听到张艺兴走进房间，他从被子里钻出来，说：“哥哥你快过来，我已经给你暖好床了。”

张艺兴别扭的很，他和这个小孩才认识不到两小时，就要睡在一张床上？可是，也没有别的方法了……人是他带回来的，家里一贫如洗，天气还那么冷……

他慢吞吞地走过去，钻进了被子，果然如卞白贤所说，床已经暖好了。卞白贤像个小火炉一样，身上散发着热意，是最好的催眠药，张艺兴刚躺下眼皮子就打架了。

“你……明天要走的哦……”陷入沉睡前，张艺兴叮嘱，没有听到卞白贤的回答，他就睡着了。

黑暗里，卞白贤的眼睛很亮，他目不转睛地看着张艺兴的睡颜。

我终于找到你了。


	2. Chapter 2

01

卞白贤第二天早上醒来时，张艺兴已经走了，床头放着一张纸条和二十块钱。

『快回家吧 你爸爸妈妈该着急了』

果然张艺兴还是把自己当成离家出走的小孩，可是他已经二十二，不是小孩，也没有离家出走。

他翻身下床，环顾小小的卧室，墙皮都有些剥落了，一楼的湿气很重，靠近地板的墙壁隐隐发青，屋子不朝南，也晒不到太阳，常年住在这里，身体必然是要出问题的。

除了床，还有一张老旧的书桌，上面摆了很多书，卞白贤随手抽出一本，是高中的语文课本。他手一顿，翻开了扉页，上面写着：张艺兴，高二（10）班。书里课文旁边都有很认真的笔记，张艺兴写的字有点像小孩子，大大小小的挤在一块儿，看起来很可爱。

卞白贤看了很久，才把书放回去。他转身出了房间。客厅里纸箱上的泡面面饼少了几块，还有一个水杯放在旁边。他走过去，拿起一块面饼，他从来没有吃过泡面，爷爷说穷人才吃泡面……现在爷爷不在了，他就……偷偷吃一块吧？

泡面干巴巴的，还有些受潮了，卞白贤嚼了半天，都没品出什么味儿来，咽下去也很难，他抓起一边的水杯就灌了一口，差点全都吐出来。那个水是怎么回事？一股铁锈味儿……

张艺兴到底是怎么活下来的，卞白贤不知道。他从浴室的柜子里好不容易才翻出一个新牙刷，就着张艺兴的毛巾洗了脸，又从他的衣柜里翻找出勉强能看的衣服，套在身上。

张艺兴的衣服上，有他的体香，是淡淡的奶味儿，卞白贤把一件毛衣抱在胸口猛嗅了半天。然后他拿上那二十块钱出了门。

02

张艺兴今天又兼职到凌晨，他走在冷风里，连打了好几个喷嚏，好像是昨晚洗冷水澡着凉了。

他在心里默默叹了一口气，都怪那小子，都怪自己手贱，没事捡个人回家干嘛……不过好在今天就走了。张艺兴想起早上他醒来时，发现自己双手双脚缠在卞白贤身上的窘状。他手凉脚凉，遇到热源就忍不住靠近。

走过那阴冷的小巷时，张艺兴脚底生风，生怕又被谁抓住了腿让他带回家。

等他站在了家门口，看见门缝透出的光，张艺兴的心情是复杂的，如果不是家里遭了小偷，就是……卞白贤还没走！

张艺兴生气地打开门，果然，卞白贤正坐在沙发上，裹着自己的棉袄，翻着自己的英语教材，手上还拿着一支笔写写画画。

“喂！你！”张艺兴想要训斥，可是突然又词穷了，他还从来没有对谁放过狠话，“为什么还没走？”

卞白贤却不回答他的话，头也不抬，说：“厨房里有给你留的饭。”

“……”你倒是很不把自己当外人嘛！！张艺兴感觉自己被赖上了。

“你不饿吗？哥哥？”卞白贤终于抬起脸，他的小狗眼睛里充满了关切。

张艺兴语塞了，他低头想要换上那双不挡风的该死的人字拖，却发现地上摆着一双崭新的加绒布拖鞋。

“喂！我给你二十块钱不是让你去买拖鞋的！”张艺兴真的生气了，卞白贤怎么可以浪费他的钱买这种奢侈的东西？

卞白贤拿起放在纸箱上的纸币，朝张艺兴扬了扬：“这是我用自己赚的钱给哥哥买的。”

“你有钱为什么还要赖在我家？”张艺兴的倔脾气上来了，非得刨根问底不可。

“我没有钱，”卞白贤说，“给你买拖鞋的钱，是我今天拿着你的二十块钱去赚的。”

“什么？？？”张艺兴仿佛听到了天大的笑话。

“我先去买了二十张贴纸，拿到附近的小学，卖给了几个小女孩，赚了六十，又去二手商店买了些旧货，在街边兜售赚了两百。”卞白贤如实回答。

张艺兴目瞪口呆。这小子说得那么轻松，一天就赚到了自己四天打工的钱……

“你既然都可以自己赚钱……”张艺兴还没说完就被打断了。

“我昨天说的都是真的……我爷爷去世了，我家的房子也被收了，我没有离家出走……我没有家了……”卞白贤说着说着，有些哽咽，他用袖子抹了一下眼睛。

张艺兴本来就不会说狠话，现在更是如鲠在喉，无话可说，他在心里来回扇了自己好几个大嘴巴，叫你心软……叫你心软……被人骗了还帮人数钱说的就是你……

他换上新拖鞋，说道：“你可以留下，但是只要你赚够钱找到房子，就必须搬出去。”

卞白贤笑得嘴都咧成了四方形：“哥哥，我一定会对你好的。”

03

张艺兴和卞白贤就这么莫名其妙地同居了。

那天晚上两个人在一起睡觉时，他因为感冒吸吸鼻子，第二天卞白贤就给他买了感冒药。他责备卞白贤尽买些没用的东西，撑一个星期就会好的小病，浪费那个钱实在太不值得了。

可是卞白贤不仅不听，过了些天，还搬回来一个木箱子，替换掉了充当茶几的纸箱。

“你不要乱花钱啦！！！”张艺兴说的最多的就是这句话。

他推断卞白贤以前的生活肯定很优渥，不然不会很多生活基本常识都不知道。

他以为所有的房子都有中央空调，自动调节温度和送风。他以为所有的水龙头流出来的都是直饮水。他以为张艺兴的灶台是声控点火的。

他不知道牙膏挤不出来剪开还可以继续用，他不知道破洞了的衣服可以剪开当抹布，他不知道冰箱不用的时候，可以直接拔掉插头。

他可以用三十块钱买一个洋葱，也可以随手扔给路边的乞丐一张百元大钞。

虽然卞白贤挥金如土，但是他似乎具有与生俱来的商业天赋，张艺兴亲眼目睹他去买炸鸡，夸赞了老板娘之后用一盒的钱买了三盒，紧接着把多出的两盒在炸鸡店外面卖给了路人……

04

卞白贤很喜欢给张艺兴买东西。应该这么说，卞白贤只给张艺兴买东西。

他赚的钱，给张艺兴买了睡衣，买了羽绒服，买了小太阳，买了净水器。

张艺兴问他，你不上学吗？

卞白贤说，我毕业了。

张艺兴又问，你找工作啊？

卞白贤说，我就喜欢让你养我。

张艺兴想说，我们非亲非故的，我为什么要养你……虽然你晚上真的比小太阳好用多了。

尽管他不想承认，可是卞白贤的确像是他贫穷而平凡的生活里出现的一道光，让他了无生趣的人生有了一些期盼。

他每天回到家，客厅的灯都为他亮着，非常费电，但是也很暖心。

有时候下了夜校，卞白贤会在校门口等他，递上从夜市买的不重样的小吃，然后送他去兼职。

有一次，他说要请卞白贤吃大餐，卞白贤傻笑着等到他下班。

他们去了便利店，他买了火鸡辣杯面，把即食芝士拌在里面，又撒上速冻的肉丸，递给卞白贤。

“这就是大餐啊……？”卞白贤从来没有吃过这些食材的任何一种。

“尝尝吧，这可是我的秘密菜单。”张艺兴说。

卞白贤最后全部吃光了，实在是太好吃了……

他想，原来穷人也可以这么快乐。

也许，只是因为在张艺兴的身边罢了。


	3. Chapter 3

01

张艺兴二十三年的人生里，他一直都在为自己活着。

曾经他有一个美好的家庭，后来一场意外，让他在这个世界上无依无靠。被送到孤儿院的时候，年龄已经太大，没有家庭愿意领养他。好在院长很善良，一直供他读到高中毕业。

他直到十八岁，都睡在一张破旧的儿童床上，每天早上五点就要起床给孤儿院的小孩子们做饭，洗漱，穿衣。上了高中之后，他放学后就在学校附近的书店打工，那家书店不卖教材，遇到同学的几率很小，偶尔也会有穿同样校服的学生进来，但是他们并不认识穿着职员制服的张艺兴。

他还记得总是有一个很瘦小的同校学生，比他低一届，一个星期有两三天都会来书店，一直看书看到关门。张艺兴看他每次都窝在角落里，长长的刘海遮住眼睛，缩在大大的校服里的样子，总感觉像是刚到孤儿院的自己，穿着不合身的衣服，胆怯得要命，不敢说话，却又期待着有谁能领走他。

张艺兴舍不得赶他走。店长总是责备他，说这是书店不是图书馆，不买就赶紧催他走。后来那个学弟似乎是意识到了什么，每次来，都会买走一本书，店长久而久之也睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

只不过，张艺兴从来没能看清楚那个小学弟的脸，每次结账，他恨不得要把脑袋埋到地下去，一句话都不说，付了钱拿过找零就急匆匆地夺门而出。高考前最后一次在书店打工，小学弟依然准时出现，结账的时候，张艺兴递给他一杯奶茶。

以后要勇敢一点哦。他说。

即便有长长的头发做掩盖，张艺兴还是看见小学弟烧红的脸颊。

02

高考之后，他就离开了孤儿院，离开了那座城市。孤儿院不能再负担自己上大学的费用，张艺兴就只好四处谋生。

端盘子，洗头小弟，快餐店员工，超市收银员，高中毕业的学历使得他只能不断付出低廉的劳动力，他住过漏雨的员工宿舍，见不到阳光的地下室，破旧的屋塔房，没有钱吃饭他就喝水充饥，生病了他只能窝在薄薄的被子里，呼吸不畅断断续续地昏睡。

张艺兴很喜欢读书，很喜欢学校，很喜欢学习，他总是不能理解那些逃课出去玩的同学，坐在明亮的教室里，笔尖刷刷写过纸张的时刻，难道不是生命中最美好的瞬间吗？

于是他对自己更加克扣，在艰难谋求生存的间隙里，开始为夜校攒钱。

直到去年，他才攒出了一年的学费，他兴奋地去报了商务英语专业，每天晚上短短的四个小时，是他最幸福的时间，像是波澜浩瀚的大海里的一叶孤舟，带他航行前往充满希望的彼岸。

而卞白贤的出现，带来的却是一种全新的体验。

这个世界上，时隔许多许多年，又出现了一个愿意对他好的人。

03

他夜校之后的兼职，是在一家情色用品商店，地理位置在城市最危险的片区的边缘。时常会有一些小混混光顾。张艺兴倒是不怕，他做过那么多职业，见过各种各样的人，应付起那些小混混也算是得心应手。

直到今天，一个染着黄毛的男人吊儿郎当地进门，看了半天情趣用具也不买，最后竟然到柜台对张艺兴动手动脚起来。

“你在这打工，也不是什么正经的人吧？”那个混混说。

张艺兴避开他的上下其手，冷静地说：“不好意思，先生，我们要打烊了，请你出去。”

待他收拾好店面，锁上门，那个混混又出现了，嚷嚷着要张艺兴陪他一晚，还拉拉扯扯的。

张艺兴恼了，冲着他的脸就是一拳，把他打歪在一边，混混没想到他这么有血性，上来就和他缠打在一起，张艺兴也没有练过，他以前在跆拳道馆当清洁工，有一个教练告诉他，真正的危险面前不讲君子礼仪，照着裤裆踹是最有效的。他如实照做，混混捂着裆部倒在了地上，他赶快跑掉了。

回到家，卞白贤一看见张艺兴挂彩的脸，就冲到他面前，问他怎么回事。

张艺兴被他的手指碰到伤口，疼得往后一缩。

“碰上了一个死人渣，我踹了他命根子一脚。”张艺兴不愿意再多说了，他不想让卞白贤担心。

卞白贤的神色却变得晦暗不明。

他决不容忍任何人伤害张艺兴。

04

第二天张艺兴下课后还是去上班了，他想着那混混该被自己打怕了吧。

黄毛混混带了三四个人进入店里的时候，张艺兴才觉得，他真是太天真了。

首先想到的是，不能让他们砸坏了店里的东西，不然把他卖了都赔不起。

“有事出去说。”张艺兴很冷静，大不了就是被揍一顿，他也不是吃素的，毕竟光脚的不怕穿鞋的，他也没有什么好失去的。突然他的脑海里出现了卞白贤窝在沙发上帮他整理英语笔记的样子。

他甩了甩头，做出迎战的样子。

那混混笑了一声：“没想到你一个小白脸的样子，昨天还有两下子。”

“你嘴巴放干净点。”张艺兴不喜欢他这么叫自己。

“那我们就不说了，兄弟们，把他给我往死里打，打完了再玩儿一波。”

几个人冲上来的瞬间，旁边的巷子里突然闪出了一个人，动作快得张艺兴还没反应过来，就已经掀翻了一个小混混。

是卞白贤！

“白白，你干嘛呢！”张艺兴急的，卞白贤也不是很强壮的身板，比起自己，他更不想让小孩受伤。

卞白贤没时间跟他说话，他被剩下的四个人围在中间，表情恐怖得要吃人。

饶是张艺兴没打架的经验，也看出来了卞白贤是受过训练的，他出招毫不拖泥带水，每一下都命中要害，比起力量更多的是技巧。他捉住一个人的拳头，使劲一扭，那人就捂着手腕疼的倒在地上嗷嗷直叫。接着卞白贤又灵巧地避开另一个人的旋踢，那人直接踹到了同伴的身上，两人滚到了一边，张艺兴连忙上去把他们俩都揍晕了。最后是剩了那毛手毛脚的小混混，已经露了怯。

“是他吗？”卞白贤转过头，问张艺兴，他平时撒娇的小狗眼睛，现在里面都是霸道的怒意。

张艺兴傻傻地点头，他被卞白贤的神情吓住了。

卞白贤钳住小混混的手臂，一推，就把他的整条手臂都卸了。虽然脱臼安回去就没事了，但是带来的痛苦是极其难忍的。小混混捂着肩膀在地上蜷缩成了一团。

“龟孙子，这是我的人，”卞白贤一脚踩在他的胸口，“你他妈也敢动？”

“我、我错了……求你、求你放过我……”那人看着卞白贤扬起的下巴，恐惧地求饶。

卞白贤蹲下身，他用力捏住小混混的下巴，声音像是索命的恶鬼：“你要是还敢找麻烦，就等着被玩屁股吧。”

05

张艺兴二十三年的人生里，他一直都在为自己活着。

他第一次，想要为另一个人，努力生活，努力变成更好的人。


	4. Chapter 4

01

张艺兴拉着卞白贤进了二十四小时营业的药店，他价钱都没看，就拿了一瓶外伤药膏和酒精棉片，付了钱。

他们在药店外的长椅上坐下来。

张艺兴拆开酒精棉片，先给自己的手消毒，又把卞白贤的手拽过来，托在掌心里，因为打人用力太大，他自己也伤到了，又青又红又紫的一片，狰狞地遍布在骨节周围。

卞白贤的手指纤长，指腹圆润，指节弯曲的时候，就是一件艺术品，可是现在上面因为张艺兴添了伤痕。

张艺兴抿着唇，挤出药膏在指腹上，用力地抹在青紫的位置。

“啊……好疼啊……兴兴。”卞白贤语气里有撒娇也有讨好，他感觉到了张艺兴的愤怒，只是他不能确定张艺兴在气什么。张艺兴右脸上圆圆的酒窝凹下去，气鼓鼓的样子很是可爱，卞白贤觉得自己真的是陷进去了，在凌晨的冬夜里，手上疼痛，寒风刺骨，他还想着可爱可爱的。

“不准叫我兴兴。”张艺兴又使劲捏了一下他的关节，卞白贤疼的哇哇大叫。

“为什么？兴兴是我的人啊。”

张艺兴一把放下药膏，站起身来：“为什么？！谁是你的人？！你凭什么给我出头？”

卞白贤一瞬间就明白了。张艺兴是太别扭了，他早已忘记了被好好对待的感觉，没有人保护他，没有人关心他，在这个世界上，他能依靠的，并没有那样的人。一直以来都是孤单一人的张艺兴，突然收到了宣誓一般的占有后，变得惶然，不知所措。

“就凭，我想要保护你。”卞白贤脸上的笑容消失了，取而代之的是极认真的神色，“我想对你好，我想给你最好的，我喜欢你。”

张艺兴愣在了原地。他纷乱的思绪在此刻，被卞白贤直白而诚恳的告白，全部抚平。

所有的问题，好像一瞬间都有了答案。

卞白贤看他仍然回不过神来的样子，问道：“你呢？”

张艺兴无法想象自己脸上的表情。他是那么的平凡，他是那么的贫穷，也值得被喜欢吗？他挣扎在生存边缘的生活，也承担得起这份喜欢吗？

“我不知道。”

卞白贤用布满青紫的手牵起张艺兴的，他说：“没关系，我等你找到答案。现在，我们回家吧，我就想洗个热水澡然后抱着你睡觉。”

02

之后的日子里，两个人都默契地不再提起这个话题。但是，有什么的确是改变了的。

卞白贤不再叫张艺兴哥哥，哪怕是在外人面前，他也会大方地喊，兴兴，兴兴。张艺兴经常被他闹个大红脸，那样熟稔的亲密，让他想要逃跑，可是心底又甜丝丝的……

他的课本上经常会有卞白贤的标注，没有记完全的笔记都被补上，还有漏掉的重点全部被标注了出来。

相处了那么久，张艺兴也大概察觉，卞白贤绝对没有他自己说的那么简单。他不一般的身手，神奇的商业天赋，还有他惊人的学习能力。卞白贤任何东西，教一遍就能学会，极少出错，短短几个月，他学会了做饭，修各种家具电器，砍价，还有各种生活技能。连路口的那盏坏掉的路灯，某一天都被他给换掉了灯泡。

不是没有想过要询问卞白贤的过去，可是张艺兴每每话到了嘴边，都咽回了肚子里。

他们之间这样微妙的平衡，卞白贤带给他的温暖，总是给他一种虚幻的感觉，似乎，突然在某一天，这些美好就会消失得无隐无踪。

03

可是我还是想要对他好。

一年工作三百六十五天的张艺兴终于决定给自己小小的放一个假。虽然他努力想要睡一个懒觉，可是多年养成的生物钟，还是让他六点就睁开了眼睛。他坐起身来，动作让卞白贤也醒了过来。

“兴兴？你今天白天不是不上班吗？”卞白贤也跟着坐起来，通常他这个时候都起来了，张艺兴洗漱的时候他就简单地做一个煎蛋三明治给他路上吃。

“睡不着了，你困就继续睡吧，晚点再出门。”张艺兴翻身下床，现在已经是春天，早晨还是有些凉。

今天的休假张艺兴是准备带卞白贤去买手机的，两个人没有联络工具，平时太不方便了，虽然卞白贤总是能借到路人的手机给他打电话，但是张艺兴还是觉得这是有必要的。

卞白贤平时做着小买卖，攒了很久的钱，终于在前两天把那个总是出毛病的热水器给换掉了，张艺兴坚持要去买点喜欢的东西，他不肯，说我就喜欢兴兴，兴兴的健康的最重要的。

张艺兴还是觉得他活得太像修行了，二十二岁，正应该是挥霍青春的时候啊，这样跟着自己吃苦，又算什么呢？

这么早出门，商店都没有开门，张艺兴干脆坐在沙发上复习英语。

“You will know that our packing has been greatly improved and we are sure that they will meet with the satisfaction of the clients…”

他努力念出书上的句子，卞白贤给他标出了断句，可是好几年不碰英语，他的发音都生疏了。

“satisfaction, of the, clients. ”卞白贤从房间走出来，纠正道。

张艺兴跟着重复了几遍。

卞白贤洗漱完了，就走过来和张艺兴一起挤在小沙发上，看他学习。现在张艺兴对于这样的距离，已经不再感到尴尬，卞白贤的手圈在了他的腰上，他也恍若未觉。

04

学到了十点两人才出门。

进了商场，他们直奔手机店，张艺兴想着要给卞白贤买个触屏的新款，年轻人嘛。卞白贤却一副兴趣缺缺的样子，他说够用就行，拿了一个很便宜的老款，就催着张艺兴去付钱。

“你不用给我省，我买得起新款！”张艺兴拉住卞白贤，他看中的是一个全黑磨砂的智能机。

“我都说了不需要了，手机能打电话发短信就行，功能越多话费越多。”卞白贤把盒子放到柜台上，对售货员说，“就要这个。”

张艺兴无法，只好掏钱。卞白贤看他有点不高兴的样子，心都甜化了，哄着他说省下来的钱就去吃大餐吧？

两个人在烤肉店里坐下，卞白贤拆了盒子，又把张艺兴的手机要过来。他把老人机里的手机卡拆掉，想要放到新手机里。张艺兴一下子就看出来他的意图，起身就夺过手机卡：“喂，这是给你买的，我不要，我不会玩这么高级的。”

“你可以学啊。”卞白贤摊摊手。

“你怎么这么难搞啊，总是不听我的。”张艺兴假装生气了。

对峙了好半天，卞白贤才妥协了，他乖乖把新买的卡装到新手机里，开机马上就给张艺兴拨了过去。

张艺兴存了号码，备注犹豫了一下，还是写了，卞白贤。

反观卞白贤很干脆，直接就是，宝贝兴兴。张艺兴看他一副理所当然的样子，脸又疯狂地烧起来。

吃完了烤肉，他们又到处逛了逛，用剩下的钱买了两件衣服，张艺兴觉得自己实在是太奢侈了……又吃烤肉又买新衣服。算了，跟卞白贤在一起度过的时光，才是珍贵的。

这么晃悠了一下午，两个人出了商场往家里走，张艺兴晚上还要上课。

他们并肩走着，夕阳西下，天空被染成了玫瑰色的，像是粉紫的水彩晕开在浅蓝的画布上。卞白贤拉住张艺兴，他打开了手机的拍照功能：“兴兴，我们自拍吧！”

张艺兴从来没自拍过，在屏幕里看到自己的脸觉得好别扭，卞白贤倒是轻车熟路，调整好了脸赞的角度，侧头在张艺兴的脸上亲了一下，那一瞬间，按下了快门。照片里，张艺兴像是一只受惊的小兔子，脸上的酒窝都来不及褪下，卞白贤温柔的侧颜，上面挂着宠溺的笑容。

05

春天悄悄过去，夏天渐渐拉开了帷幕。

两人的关系已经是心照不宣的事情，不知道从哪天起，卞白贤每天睡前都会给张艺兴一个晚安吻。

昨天晚上，卞白贤还把他按在床上，舌头都伸进来了……张艺兴整理着仓库的货架，脸瞬间通红，他使劲甩甩头，努力把这些害羞的画面都从脑袋里清理出去。

一整天都害羞地打不起精神，张艺兴下班走在去学校的路上还晕晕乎乎的。

路过书店的时候，他突然看见门口的杂志架上，有一张熟悉的脸。

张艺兴还以为自己看错了。他往前走了几步，觉得不对，折回去拿起杂志。

虽然头发长度不一样，面无表情，但是上面的人分明是卞白贤。

封面是加粗的标题：边式集团继承人被爆失踪数月！边式群龙无首将何去何从？

张艺兴颤抖着翻开了杂志，第一篇文章就是这篇报道，第一段写着：去年十一月，边式集团总裁边逸去世，所有的股份均留给唯一的孙子边伯贤，外界以为边伯贤早已接手边式，却不料这位继承人至今已失踪七个月，据知情人士透露，集团一直在由职业经理人打理……

……边伯贤，去年六月毕业于国内顶尖院校A大商科，直接进入边式管理层，短短数月就将部门业绩提高百分之四……

杂志从张艺兴的手中滑落到地上。

店主大声地问他：“你到底要不要买？”那声音听起来好遥远。

06

对于贫穷的我来说，幸福就像指缝的沙，指尖的风，从不会为我而停留。


	5. Chapter 5

01

边伯贤哼着歌往家里走，他今天在市场摆摊，生意还不错，收摊了之后跟旁边小吃摊的大叔聊天，临走还送了自己一盒章鱼小丸子。张艺兴特别喜欢吃这种带点甜味的小吃，边伯贤还特地让大叔多放了美乃滋。

他在市场就给张艺兴发了短信，告诉他，有惊喜。张艺兴一直没有回复，大概是在认真听课。

边伯贤开心地推开家门，打开灯。

张艺兴一个人坐在沙发上。

“兴兴？你怎么在家？”边伯贤有些吃惊，他看了一眼墙上的时钟，十点，现在应该刚下课。

沙发上的人没有转头看他，也没有回答他的问题。

“白白，”张艺兴喊了一声，他的声音很沙哑，“耍我好玩吗？”

边伯贤愣了一秒，他不明白张艺兴在说什么，但是听声音好像得了热伤风，他走过去把章鱼小丸子放在茶几上，手覆上张艺兴的额头。

张艺兴使劲挥开他的手，边伯贤这才看清了他的表情，脸色很苍白，眼睛红红的，嘴唇有细微的颤抖。

“兴兴你是不是身体不舒服？”边伯贤有点急了。

“卞白贤，”张艺兴轻笑了一声，嘲笑着自己的天真，“还是边伯贤？”他抄起桌上的杂志就摔到边伯贤的身上。

边伯贤大脑一片空白，他机械地抓住杂志，看了一眼封面，顿时语塞。这不是他想象中的揭晓身份的时刻。

他一直想要告诉张艺兴自己的过去，可是，害怕失去的心总是让他欲言又止。

看边伯贤呆滞的不说话，张艺兴更加愤怒了，他问：“大少爷，你体验穷人的生活还开心吗？”

“不是这样的……兴兴……”边伯贤拉住张艺兴的双手，他想要解释，又不知从何开始。他灰色的过去，他喜欢上他的瞬间，他消失之后的失落……太多想要说的，堵在心口，一时间什么都说不出来。

张艺兴深吸一口气，把眼泪憋回鼻腔，问道：“那是怎样的？”

边伯贤低下头，沉默了。

“你一开始接近我就是计划好的，是吗？”

“是。”

“你怕我知道你的真实身份，还编了个假名字，是吗？”

“是。”

“所以……”张艺兴说得很慢，他努力让自己听起来不带哭腔，“我和一个我从来不曾了解过的人，一起生活了七个月……”

边伯贤慌忙地抬头：“不是啊……我是白白啊……你的白白啊……”

“你是吗？”张艺兴凄凉地笑起来，“你是边伯贤。”

边伯贤刚开口就被张艺兴打断。

“我的白白，是一个失去了所有的人，他身无分文地来到我的身边，保护我，关心我，和我一样贫穷，和我一起吃苦。你……不是我的白白。”张艺兴推开边伯贤，站起身。

“兴兴……”边伯贤也跟着站起来，他看着张艺兴的背影，在白光灯下，弓着背喘息，好像站立都要花费全身的力气。

“不要再叫我兴兴。你走吧，我不想再看见你。”

张艺兴对他下了最后的判决书。

边伯贤仿佛回到了从前，他得了社交障碍和人群恐惧的日子，被不断推开，孤立，一个人的时光……那种恐惧感，让他动弹不得。

没听到动静，张艺兴抬手擦了一下眼睛，他猛地转过身，把失了魂的边伯贤推到门外。

“你走！回到你光鲜亮丽的世界里去！”他啪地一下关上了门。

边伯贤世界里所有的灯，都熄灭了。

02

张艺兴跌坐在地上。他身下的瓷砖，很凉。他努力咽下的泪水，打湿了他的心。

他的确生边伯贤的气，气他计划好了他们的相遇，气他骗自己。可是，他对自己的好，也是实实在在发生过的。每天晚上被窝里的暖，保护自己受的伤，换掉的一件件家具……还有每一句喜欢。

这美好的一切，就像他担心的那样，边伯贤的过去不仅仅留在了过去。他得到的快乐，是很短暂的。

边伯贤跟自己，是完完全全的两个世界，而现在，那个繁华的世界，在召唤他了……

他不可能当做什么都没有发生，也不能自私地留下边伯贤，那么优秀的人，应该去做更有意义的事，而不是有自己在这里拖累他……

不属于自己的东西，就要还回去啊……

章鱼小丸子的香味透过塑料袋飘到空气中，木鱼花和浓浓的美乃滋混合在一起，是热热暖暖的味道。

03

边伯贤还是回到了自己的世界。虽然他不曾喜欢过那个冰冷的世界。

掌握了百分之五十七股份的唯一继承人的归来，让支持边家的人心惶惶的董事松了一口气，同时也让一些妄图夺权的董事不安起来。他们在背地里蠢蠢欲动的计划，几乎全部搁浅。

边伯贤回去的第二天，就被拉到了公司抛头露面，甚至还有媒体在公司外拍摄。

面对整个董事会，他的脑袋里全都是张艺兴把他推出门时候的眼神，满满的都是悲伤，他的手就忍不住地颤抖，呼吸都不畅起来。他太熟悉这样的症状了，好不容易克服的人群恐惧症，重新发作了。

他努力克制自己，回答蜂拥而至的问题。所有人都关系公司的盈利，现在的计划，未来的发展。

不曾有人问过一句，你过得怎么样，还好吗？

回到办公室的边伯贤，缩到角落里，不断深呼吸，爷爷已经不在了，张艺兴也不要他了，没有人再会关心自己过得好不好。

04

我曾经是一只胆小的乌龟，背着沉重的厚厚的壳。

后来，有一道光，领着我卸下了我的怯懦。

再后来，我回到了壳里，把自己淹没在泪水浸湿的黑暗里。

05

张艺兴在赶走了边伯贤之后，彻底病倒了。他的身体终于还是支撑不住长年累月的疲劳和精神上的打击，全面罢工了。

他早晨在仓库里清点货物的时候，眼前一黑，就晕倒在地上，醒来时，竟然在医院里，挂着吊瓶。张艺兴直接抽掉了针管，踉跄着跑出了医院，他付不起那些医药费。

跌跌撞撞回到家里，他又饿又冷，摔在床上，用被子紧紧裹住自己。

小小的单人床，此刻显得那么的空旷。冰凉的身体，在炎热的夏夜里，怎么也暖不起来，那个永动机一样发热的小火炉，已经不在了。

张艺兴蜷成一团，那一天努力忍住没有掉下的眼泪，此刻汹涌而出，滚烫地划过他的脸颊。

他紧紧握住手里的手机。

屏幕上是一条短信。

『来自：卞白贤

兴兴，今天回家有惊喜哦！最喜欢你的白白。』

06

我还没有说过，我也喜欢你。

最最喜欢你。


	6. Chapter 6

01

张艺兴又是发烧又是重感冒，反反复复了一个多星期，才见好转。他咳的厉害，浑身都酸软无力，根本无法工作还有上课。请了假之后，经理打过来催了好几次，说是人手不够，张艺兴最终还是强撑着去上班了。

他负责的是物流仓库的信息核对和货物清点，不算是体力活。

只是一天下来，纸上的字都要看不清了。

下班之后，张艺兴前思后想，还是决定去上课，他已经荒废了一个多星期，浪费的都是钱啊……

慢慢走到夜校，他从书包里拿出课本，翻看之前落下的课程。果然没有笔记还是很吃力……他转头问邻座：“能借我抄一下你的笔记吗？”

邻座的同学把桌上的书推过去，又从包里拿出几盒药和止咳剂递给张艺兴。

“你一个多星期没来上课，我猜你是生病了，”邻座很亲切地朝他笑了笑，“不知道你是感冒还是发烧，这里各种药都有。”

张艺兴惊讶地看着他，虽然大家经常见面，但是只是很普通的同学，并不是给药的关系啊。他惶然接过，掏出钱包：“谢谢你，多少钱，我给你。”

那个同学按住了他的手，说道：“不用了，我家开药店的，这些感冒药退烧药都不值什么钱。”

两人推拉了半天，张艺兴都没能把钱交到同学的手里，他只好不断地说谢谢。

“没什么的，照顾好自己。”邻座刚说完，老师就走进来，开始上课了。

02

四个小时的课上下来，张艺兴累得趴在桌子上，差点睡过去，教室里的空调吹得他头痛。

等会儿的兼职肯定是没有办法做了。

夏天的夜晚，一路蝉鸣，张艺兴一直挺怕热的，今天却因为体虚，都没怎么出汗。他走得很慢，平时走半个小时的路，今天走了快一个小时。

张艺兴在路灯下站了一会儿。他想起边伯贤去跟邻居借来梯子，爬上去换灯泡的那天。他在梯子下面扶着边伯贤的腿，生怕他不慎摔落。

边伯贤问：“你到底是关心我，还是怕出不起医药费啊？”

张艺兴反问：“你说呢？”

边伯贤说：“肯定是我太重要啦。”张艺兴没有接话，但是的确，边伯贤的安危，是比医药费要重要许多的。

回过神，张艺兴往那条没有灯小巷里走。从某一天起，这漆黑的三分钟，都是边伯贤牵着他走完。

回忆起来，记得的，只有他温热的手掌心。

张艺兴在黑暗里摸索着往前走，他问自己，你后悔那一天，捡边伯贤回家吗？

他不知道。

03

到了家门口，刚把钥匙插进锁孔，对门就开了。是邻家的大婶，手里端着一个锅。

“小张啊，你是不是感冒了？”大婶问。

张艺兴有些不好意思地抓抓头，老房子的隔音很不好，大概是他半夜的咳嗽声吵到人家了。

“对不起啊……晚上咳嗽吵到您了吧……”

大婶亲切地摇摇头，把手上的锅递给张艺兴：“我家先生也感冒了，我熬了些红糖姜茶，你也喝一些吧。”

张艺兴受宠若惊地谢了又谢，他今天收到的关心实在是太多了，多到他都有些不知所措了。

喝掉甜甜的热乎乎的姜茶，张艺兴的身子都暖了起来，手脚不再冰凉。他终于睡了一个好觉。边伯贤离开后的，第一个酣眠的夜晚。

之后的生活，好像慢慢变得顺利了起来。

白天的工作职位竟然得到了晋升，张艺兴变成了一个小小的管理，底下有了两个小员工。相对的工资也有了很大的提升，张艺兴辞去了晚上的兼职。

只是，去到市场买东西的时候，炸鸡店的大婶，总是要问问小白怎么不见了。

张艺兴只能笑笑，说，他回到属于他的世界了。

04

管理员一个月有四天假期。

张艺兴不想待在家里发霉，他也没有任何玩乐的去处，他干脆利用这个时间，四处寻找短期的兼职。

这样的兼职，并不太多，不过这次他刚好找到一个，是某个酒会的侍应生。

下午两点钟他按时到了地址，站在门口，惊讶地张大了嘴，这是B城最豪华的酒店……那今天能拿到的报酬肯定很可观了。张艺兴微笑着走了进去。

一到员工休息室他就被催着换上了黑白的制服，一换完就被带到会场里开始布置。

四十多个人布置了一下午，整个大厅都变得金碧辉煌，最后连冰雕都被推了进来，张艺兴看着冰雕撇撇嘴，真是华而不实的东西……

回到休息室，坐下不到半小时，客人就开始进场了。张艺兴和其他侍应生只好赶快出去继续工作。他的工作不算太难，就是端着盘子给客人们提供香槟。

女士们都穿上了华服，她们化着精致的妆容，脖颈上手腕上带着流光溢彩的珠宝，手臂搭在身边男士的臂弯里，优雅而美丽。穿着西装的男士们端着各色的酒液，高谈阔论，时不时大笑。

张艺兴盘子上装着冒泡的金色酒液的细长酒杯，十分受欢迎。他本人胸前的口袋里，竟然也被塞了一张门卡，是一个穿着大红色裙子的女人把他推到角落里给他的。张艺兴回到后厨就把卡掰成两半扔进了垃圾桶里。

05

会场的灯光暗下来。有人走到了前面的舞台上，客人们都安静了下来。

“欢迎大家来到边式集团的庆功宴。”那人扶着话筒笑着说，大概是某位董事。

张艺兴的脑子“嗡”的一下停止了转动。边式？……不会就是……

“在上任的短短三个月里，我们的边总带着公司的精英团队，谈下了三年来最大的案子！”那位董事很是激动，他伸出手，“现在就有请边总讲话！”

一个穿着银灰色西服的青年不疾不徐地走上台，台下爆发出了热烈的掌声。

张艺兴站得远远的，还是看清了他的脸。边伯贤瘦了很多，哪怕是贴身的裤子，裤管也很空荡，他的头发被剪短了很多，黑色的看起来很是干净利落，他的眼睛甚至画了眼线，整个人都显得凌厉了不少。

不笑的边伯贤，张艺兴感觉很陌生，他们的距离实在是，太遥远了。

06

边伯贤看着台下黑压压的人群，他感到眩晕。

三个月以来，他不断逼着自己去适应高强度的社交生活，可是情况并不好。虽然在人前他勉强能控制住自己的症状，可是每每回到家里，他就是加倍的疲倦。

而且，他还要分神去注意张艺兴的动向，还好他没有像之前一样生病。

那几天，边伯贤差点要急疯了，他把张艺兴送到医院里，没想到一醒来就逃走了，之后再也没有出家门。他如果硬是冲进去带他去治疗，必定是要激起张艺兴的拼死反抗。他只好通过张艺兴的同学和邻居给他买药送姜汤。

说来讽刺，他现在有钱，有权，却不比一无所有的时候，能为张艺兴做得更多。

见边伯贤半天不说话，台下有些骚动，他深吸了一口气，说道：“谢谢大家，多的我就不说了，希望今天到场的朋友们，都能享受美食与美酒，祝你们度过一个愉快的夜晚。”在欢呼声里他快步走下了台。

恍惚间，他好像看到了张艺兴的脸。

07

张艺兴躲在人群中，观察着不断和各种人打招呼的边伯贤，专注地连手上的盘子空了都没有注意。他的嘴角的提着的，可是眼睛却不是笑着的。白白的小狗笑，并不是那样子的。

他看见有一个衣着华贵的男人，似乎是别的公司的总裁，放了什么东西在边伯贤的口袋里。

张艺兴很清楚那是什么，跟之前那个女人给他的一样，是一张房卡。


	7. Chapter 7

> You're everything to me
> 
> 你是我的一切
> 
> Brightest star to let me see
> 
> 是我看到过最闪耀的星星

01

直到宴会结束，张艺兴都心不在焉，他控制不住地去关注边伯贤的动向，生怕他转身出门就上了楼。

边伯贤端在手上的酒，一直没有喝过，他和所有的人都是淡淡寒暄就交错。即使是这样，还是有很多很多人，需要打招呼。这场庆功宴的目的不仅仅庆功，而是向业界宣告边式继承人的正式回归。

张艺兴看着边伯贤努力牵起的嘴角，心里有些难过。

酒会持续到将近十二点，客人们都陆续离开，边伯贤被递房卡的老总拉了出去。

张艺兴放下盘子就想追，被经理一把拉住，让他整理会场。现在整个大厅里只剩下了侍应生们，他不可能在经理的眼皮子底下逃走。张艺兴装作收拾了些盘子杯子，迅速移动到后厨，一放下，就用员工专用通道跑出了会场，来到电梯前。

焦急的他，这才注意到，他根本就，不知道边伯贤在第几层。

这时，电梯的门开了，正是那个老总！他转头问助理，人送到1004去了吗？

什么人？边伯贤？还是别人？张艺兴顾不上那么多，他用临时员工卡在电梯上刷了一下，摁下了第十层。

02

出了电梯，张艺兴疾走在长廊里，暖色的灯光暧昧地打在地上，让他越来越焦灼。

1021,1020,1019……走廊的尽头门突然开了，一个女孩子哭着跑了出来，长得很清纯，气质也很优雅。她像一阵风一样，刮过张艺兴的身边。

终于到了1004，门却是开的，门口散落着两个枕头，张艺兴轻轻侧身走进去，房间里一片昏暗，似乎没有人在里面。张艺兴又往里走了两步，腿不小心碰到了小茶桌，上面的茶具磕碰发出清脆的响声。

“我让你滚！你没听到吗！”角落里传来愤怒的吼声。是边伯贤无疑。

张艺兴脚步一顿，他犹豫地喊了一声：“……边伯贤？”

“……”角落里的人却没答话了，张艺兴只好走过去，拨开挡着边伯贤的窗帘。

边伯贤环臂蜷缩在地上，他的头埋在膝盖间，整个人都在颤栗着。城市的灯光透过落地窗，把红绿的光斑投射到天花板上。边伯贤像是一只躲在黑暗里的乌龟。

“白……边伯贤，你没事吧？”张艺兴赶紧跪在地上，“是不是哪里疼？”

“兴兴……是你吗……”边伯贤仍然没有抬头。

“……是我。”

边伯贤却不说话了，过了一会儿，他发出了痛苦的呻吟，好像是在经历着某种极刑，张艺兴看不下去了，他把边伯贤的双臂打开，这才看见了他苍白的脸和满头的冷汗。

张艺兴感觉到了形势的严峻，他掏出手机：“我马上打电话叫救护车……”

边伯贤夺过他的手机就扔了出去。

“喂！”

“不行的……不能被别人发现……”

“发现什么？！”

“我的病……”边伯贤更疼了，他无力地靠在墙壁上。

社交障碍症产生的巨大精神压力，日益严重，已经发展成了生理上的疼痛。边伯贤说不出哪里疼，像是身体上被割开千万道细小的伤口，然后浸入盐水里。

张艺兴想要起身去拿毛巾，边伯贤一把拽住他的手。

03

边伯贤在十二岁前都是一个普通的男孩子，家境富裕，父母双全。十二岁那年，一家三口在郊游的时候被绑架，绑匪在边伯贤的面前，残忍杀害了他的爸爸妈妈，等警方找到他的时候，他已经彻底精神崩溃。心理医生确诊为轻微自闭症。

升入私立初中，身边的同学都是官政权贵，纨绔子弟，看边伯贤瘦小而胆怯的样子，三年之间对他实施了无数的欺凌。边爷爷试着让边伯贤转学，边伯贤说什么都不愿意，任何环境的改变他都无比的抗拒。升高中的时候，边爷爷听从心理医生的建议，让边伯贤进入了一所普通高中。

班上的同学，虽不热切，却不会随便欺负边伯贤，他们只是不太跟这个话极少的同学来往罢了。

开学典礼上，火警警报突然响了，所有的学生都到处乱窜，瘦瘦小小的边伯贤被撞倒在地，他试图爬起来，可是拥挤的人群不断推挤着他，让他一次又一次摔倒。就在这时，一只手拽住他的手臂，用力把他拖出了人群。边伯贤脸上脏兮兮的，透过厚厚的刘海，看见了一个白净的面孔，满脸的着急：“喂！你还好吗！”

一瞬间身上的疼痛都消失了，他呆呆地点了点头。

那个人递给他一张纸巾，拍拍胸口：“那就好，我差点以为你要被踩死了……”

边伯贤接过纸巾，却没有擦脸，那人看他没事了，朝他粲然一笑，好像把整个世界都点亮了。

“你快点回班上吧！我也得回去上课了，拜拜！”他挥挥手，像兔子一样一蹦一跳跑远了，边伯贤这才看清，是高二的学长。

后来，一次偶然的机会，边伯贤逃掉晚自习去学校附近的书店看书，再一次碰到了这个学长。

学长对他很好，从不像店长一样，在他旁边转来转去。可是日子久了，学长也变得为难了起来，他只好每次都买一本书。起初只是为了逃避人群而做出的举动，慢慢变成了一个习惯，边伯贤喜欢那样的感觉，他坐在角落里读书，长得像兔子一样的学长坐在柜台招呼客人，空闲时就翻书学习，他们不用说一句话，时间悄悄流逝。

高考前，他接过找零，学长笑眯眯地递上了一杯奶茶。奶茶里的冰块都已经融化了，可是那些都不重要。

因为学长说，以后要勇敢一点哦。

04

再后来，就没有后来了。因为学长完全消失了。

边伯贤也尝试着寻找，可是无从下手。学校的档案里写的地址是孤儿院，院长并不知道张艺兴去了哪儿，只是每个月都能收到一笔钱，有时候多有时候少。

他却一直记得那句，要他勇敢一点。重新拥抱这个世界，勇敢说出自己的心。

边伯贤开始配合治疗，一点点克服自己的社交障碍，练习合气道，把黑暗的过去，尘封在心底。他总是想着张艺兴的笑容，是在谁都不在乎他的曾经，唯一照进黑暗的光。

爷爷去世之前，给了他一个地址，说，贤儿，你这一辈子，我不求你把边式发扬光大，只希望你能忘记那些不好的过去，得到真正的幸福。我知道你一直在找那个人，这是他的地址。接下来，你的人生，就要由你自己决定了。

所以，他去到了张艺兴的身边。即便是隐瞒了一切，也奋不顾身想要留在他身边。

一天一天过去，他越是想要揭开自己的真实身份，就越是难以开口。

因为他只想做那个一无所有的卞白贤。

05

张艺兴跪坐在地上，听边伯贤讲完了整个故事。灯光璀璨的城市，随着深了的夜色，一点点熄灭。

边伯贤的泪水肆意横流，布了满脸。他说：“兴兴，不要丢掉我……好不好……”

张艺兴袖子给他擦，给他捋乱掉的头发，很久，才开了口：“胆小鬼，为什么不勇敢一点呢？”

“你也没有给我解释的机会啊……”边伯贤埋怨地看了张艺兴一眼，把他的手拉过来，紧紧握住。

张艺兴只好承认错误：“对，是我的错，没有听你解释。”

“那我还是不是你的白白？”

张艺兴用行动代替了回答，他凑上前，吻住了边伯贤。

他们都没有喝酒，可是唇齿间却像是带了微醺的醉意，让人沉沦。边伯贤马上就夺过了主导权，他解开张艺兴胸前的纽扣，冰凉的手指抚上了粉红的凸起，引得张艺兴一阵颤栗。

两个人缠吻到床上，陷入柔软的羽被。

边伯贤进入得很粗暴，他急切地想要从张艺兴身上得到温暖与安慰，又想要惩罚他当时的决绝。

张艺兴温柔地圈住他的脖颈，张开腿努力容纳下那器物，哪怕疼痛，也只是仰头索吻。

我喜欢你，所以我要给你最好的。

给你我的全部。

06

边伯贤做了一个让所有人都不理解的决定。

他把百分之五十一的股份，都转让给了他的表哥，金家的二少爷，金俊勉。

金俊勉是个商业天才，却在大少爷的打压下，空有一身才华，却碌碌无为。边伯贤上大学时经常和他聊天交流经验，很是惋惜他的才能。金俊勉拿到股份转让书的时候，整个人都懵了，他以为自己在做梦。

我的梦想，只是做一个普通人而已。边伯贤这样说道。

他和张艺兴在离市中心不远的地方，买了一套小小的旧公寓，坐北朝南，阳光充沛。

然后边伯贤盘下了一个小店面，开了一家买手店，里面卖的都是他到处收集的稀奇古怪的玩意儿，也帮客人找他们需要的商品。张艺兴从夜校毕业，在边伯贤的帮助下，一点点成长了起来，一路升职成了物流管理公司外贸部的白领。

他们仍然不是富有的人，仍然有很多东西买不起，仍然会为了生活方式起争执。

可是，一起吃苦的幸福，有多甜，他们都已品尝到。

07

贫穷的我，也拥有得到幸福的权利。


	8. 后记

可能大家会觉得，这个喜欢来得太无厘头了吧，怎么第一次见面，在书店看了几次书，就喜欢了呢。伯贤的病症，是决定他感情的最大因素。躲在黑暗里的胆小鬼，一束光让他看到了希望，给了他重新拥抱世界的勇气，所以他想要不断追逐这道光，就是这么简单。

可是为什么最后，伯贤要放弃自己拥有的一切，去迎合艺兴呢？他就不能继续当总裁，然后他们就可以富有地生活下去吗？

不能，因为伯贤追求的是，平凡的幸福。他想要的，是和张艺兴同甘共苦。纵然他可以把艺兴拉进自己的世界，可是他不仅仅要面对复杂的人际交往还有各种勾心斗角，这些都是他所抗拒的，而且艺兴也不会快乐。

爷爷说，我只希望伯贤能得到真正的幸福。而真正的幸福，从来不是用钱财来定义的。

每个人的追求是不一样的，我只是，写了一个，最适合他们的结局。最后，艺兴的世界，也变成了伯贤的世界。

因为篇幅的限制，行文有些仓促，在这里跟大家说抱歉啦。

谢谢每一个看文的小天使^^。

2017.01.07

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
